Surviving Life
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: The Losties all go to high school in New York, and when Kate moves there, things get completed with her family, friends, and other students. Probably Skate , Chaire
1. The Monkey

Hello:)

I started watching Lost recently, and it rocked.

I know what you're thinking, another one of those Kate-centered high school fics. While I admit this is mostly Kate-centered, it will have stuff about other characters. I've also read those other fics, and my plan is fairly different from theirs.

So, without further adu, here is my story. I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

Jack Shepard waited in the gym for his teacher to show up. He was standing and chatting with his friends Charlie, Hurley, Claire, Sayid, Shannon, and Boone. Standing nearby was James Ford, or Sawyer as he so strongly preferred to be called. Sawyer was an orphan living with foster parents in the slums of New York City.

Claire was rubbing her protruding stomach and whispering to her unborn baby. The baby had been conceived before Claire had moved here from Australia. She lived with her mother just a few blocks away from the school.

Hurley lived with his mother in the middle class side of town. His father had disappeared six years ago to Las Vegas.

Charlie lived with his family and older brother Liam. Liam, who was a senior compared to Charlie's junior self, was rumored to be using. Charlie, with the help of all his friends, and especially Claire, was clean. Charlie had some musical talent, and loved to play guitar.

Sayid lived with his parents in the middle of town. He was genius who was two years ahead in math, and had a 4.5 GPA in his computer science class.

Boone was Shannon's older step brother. The two of them lived in the rich part of town with Shannon's dad and Boone's mom. Shannon claimed that Boone's mom hated her. It was also pretty obvious that Boone and Shannon had some feelings for each other.

Like Boone and Shannon, Jack lived in the rich part of town with his drunken doctor father and his mother. His father was chief of surgery, and was always telling Jack that he was going to be a surgeon.

The gym teacher finally came in. He was followed by the school principal, Mr. Locke. Mr. Locke was an old balding man who was always going on about faith and not being told what to do.

Mr. Locke was followed by a girl Jack had never seen before.

The girl was average height, and had lovely curves. She was very pretty, and had long, brown, curly locks which were tied up into a ponytail. Her face was covered with freckles. She had deep, meaningful, beautiful, and mysterious green eyes. Her eyes were emotional, kind of like a green ocean containing many secrets to be unlocked. They were also piercing, and hard, and sad, and terrified.

She was wearing dark tight jeans, a faded white T-shirt, and a jean jacket.

"Students," Mr. Locke announced, "I would like to introduce Katherine Austen, who has just moved here from Iowa."

"Kate," the girl corrected him, "just call me Kate."

"Right," the gym teacher said as Mr. Locke left, "Well Kate, please join your classmates."

Kate walked over to the group of students, and stood silently next to Charlie and Claire.

"Ok," the teacher said, "today we'll have an open gym, so we'll have the equipment out and you'll be free to do whatever you want."

Sawyer spoke out, "Does that mean we can-"

"No," the teacher interrupted him, "You have to do something P.E. related."

"Nothing from FLE?" Sawyer asked jokingly.

The teacher just eyed him exasperatedly, and walked away.

At that, the students dispersed.

Jack watched Kate head over to the climbing ropes.

There were three climbing ropes of varying difficulty. The beginning rope had a lot of knots spaced closely together all the way up the rope. The intermediate rope had a few knots spaced far apart all the way up the rope. The advanced rope had no knots. No one had ever climbed all the way to the top of the advanced rope.

Kate was staring at the ropes.

Jack watched Sawyer go up to her and say, "Hey Freckles, the name's Sawyer. Thinkin' 'bout climbin' up there? I'll race ya to the top."

Kate turned to Sawyer and smiled as she pointed to the beginning rope, "I'll assume you're going to climb that one?"

"No," Sawyer said proudly as he pointed to the intermediate rope, "I'm gonna climb that one. You climbin' the beginning rope?"

Kate smirked, "Nope, I'm climbing that one," she pointed to the advanced rope.

Sawyer raised his eyebrows, "Good luck to you then."

After going to their respective ropes, they waited until someone said go, and they took off.

Along with many others, Jack gasped in surprise as Kate quickly and easily pulled ahead of Sawyer, climbing like a monkey.

People were starting to turn and watch as they whispered to themselves:

"Is that the new girl?"

"Woah!"

"OMG!"

Somebody wolf-whistled at the sight of Kate's body swinging around as she climbed higher and higher.

Up on the rope, Kate rolled her eyes and sighed at the sound. She reached the top when Sawyer wasn't even a quarter of the way up.

"Damn girl!" he shouted as she started her descent.

Sawyer gave up, and came back down. Kate walked up to him, and flashed him a smirk. Sawyer scoffed and walked away, his pride injured.

People stared at Kate and whispered amongst themselves. Jack watched as Kate shrugged and walked away to go for a run.

* * *

Wow!! Out of all the chapters I've written for all my stories, that was the longest. Hope you liked it!!

Please review and let me know if you did!!


	2. English and Linus

so yeah, it's been a while, but here's the next chapter. The wait for the next chapter won't be so long, because I already have most of it written.

* * *

The day that Kate moved to New York, Jack found that the mysterious girl was in quite a few of the classes he was in with some of his friends. She was in his class the period after gym, which was English.

Jack was sitting at his desk near the front of the class when she came in.

Kate once again stunned him with her natural beauty. Jack was one again drawn to her deep, green eyes. It was obvious to him that she was trying to keep her eyes cold and emotionless, but he could see through the wall that she'd put up. He could see the hurt and the fear, and Jack couldn't help but wonder what'd happened to Kate to make her close up like that.

She waited at the door while the rest of the class was seated and the bell had rung. The teacher then spoke to Kate.

"Miss Austen, could you please sit at that empty desk over there?"

She pointed at the only empty desk in the room, which was right next to Jack's at the front. Kate seemed to notice that the desk was at the front, and sighed before taking her seat.

"Hey," Jack whispered to her while the teacher was occupied, "I'm Jack. Welcome to New York."

Kate nodded, and flashed him a small smile, "Kate."

Before they could say any more, the teacher assigned an in-class assignment of writing a short story.

Jack noticed curiously that Kate started on the assignment immediately, and seemed concentrated on what she was writing. He watched for a moment before turning to his blank paper. Writing was definitely not his strength.

"Time's up," the teacher called out about an hour later.

Jack looked over to see Kate furiously writing her last few sentences before putting her pencil down.

"Miss Austen," the teacher turned to Kate, "Why don't you share what you've written with us?"

"But," Kate started nervously.

"I insist," the teacher insisted.

Kate sighed before she began her story, "This is just an excerpt."

"Life had not gone her way, she knew. It had not turned out like it should have, so she made the decision that would change it all. She decided to create herself a new life, to change all that had happened into something more joyful.

Her new name? Sarah Elizabeth Johnson. Occupation? Student. Her parents were Steven and Emily Johnson. They were kind, caring, and wonderful parents. At school, she was in love with the greatest guy. His name was Tom. He loved her too. She had gotten all A's on almost all of her report cards, and recently been accepted to a very prestigious college.

She wished so much that all that was her real life. She wished that it was true, but it was not.

Her name was not Sarah Elizabeth Johnson. Her parents were certainly not the kind, caring, and wonderful Steven and Emily Johnson, and she was not dating the perfect guy named Tom. She'd gotten only a couple A's in her life, and was not on her way to any college.

Yet while she contemplated her fate, her mind wandered happily in the life she'd made up for herself. She would become Sarah Elizabeth Johnson. She merely had to work harder."

Kate finished her story, and Jack forced himself out of his trance.

"Impressive Miss Austen," the teacher broke the silence, "I look forward to seeing more of your work."

Kate blushed and thanked her. Class continued on in this fashion until the bell rang.

Jack stood up and walked over to Kate as she started to leave the classroom.

"You know that was really well written," he informed her.

Kate looked at him, "Thanks you."

Jack nodded and left to go to his next class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Jack went to his locker to grab his coat. He closed the door once he'd gotten it, and looked up to notice Kate at a locker the next row down.

As she slammed the locker door, Jack saw a group of people walk towards her.

_Uh oh. _He thought to himself.

It was Benjamin Linus and his posse, which included Juliet Burke and a few others.

"Hey sweet thing," Ben whistled at Kate.

"Excuse me?"

Ben flashed her a smile, "I was thinkin' you might want to hang out with me tonight if you know what I mean," he winked.

Kate gave Ben a look of disgust, "No," she said coldly.

Ben looked astounded, "Nobody ever says no to me!"

"I believe I just did," Kate informed him.

Ben took a few steps towards Kate, causing her to back into the locker, "I suggest re-thinking your answer," he threatened.

"Or what," Kate attempted to look unafraid.

"Or I might have to take action," Ben took another step towards her.

"Hey," Jack stepped in between Kate and Ben, blocking Ben's path, "Why don't you just cool it?"

Ben glared at Jack before speaking to Kate, "Mr. Hero isn't always going to be here to protect you, and when he isn't, you'd better watch out."

Jack and Kate both let out a sigh of relief as Ben and his posse walked away.

"Thank you," Kate turned to Jack, "thank you for saving me back there."

Jack shrugged, "It was nothing. That guy is a jerk to everybody."

Kate gazed at him curiously, "It wasn't nothing," she smiled.

Jack shrugged again, "Well, see you around."

"Yeah," Kate nodded, "See you around."

Jack watched her walk out of the school and get on a bus before he got on his own bus.

* * *

Please review!!


	3. Wayne

Sorry guys. I know it's been a while, and this is a fairly short chapter, but I just wanted to get something posted. I do have an excuse for the time in between posts though. First, my internet stopped working on the computer I use for fanfiction, and then I had to go out of town for my cousin's wedding, but now I'm back. :)

When Kate got off the bus, she crossed her fingers as she walked the remaining blocks to her house. She let out an audible sigh of relief as her shabby home came into view. The truck was not there. Visibly much happier now, Kate entered the house.

She went right to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. She then grabbed a bag of chips, an apple, and the sandwich she'd made and brought it up to her room along with her backpack.

As soon as she stepped into her room, Kate set her things down, and closed and locked the door. She set the food in the corner, and began work on her homework.

Later that night, as Kate was finishing up the food she'd brought up and getting into bed. She heard her mother and step-father Wayne come in, and go up into their room.

She was just about to turn off her lights when she heard a loud noise. The noise was followed by a yell of pain. As soon as Kate heard the yell, she closed her eyes in attempt to ignore it. It didn't work.

Letting out a deep sigh, Kate opened her door and went out into the hallway. She walked across it, and stopped in front of her mother and Wayne's room, from which the sounds had been emitted. Letting out another sigh, Kate opened the door.

Wayne was standing threateningly over her mother, who was holding her arm in pain.

"Stop!" she yelled, quickly putting herself between the two.

Wayne glared drunkenly at her, "Leave the room Katie," he ordered threateningly.

Kate gulped in fear, "No!"

Wayne responded by grabbing her, and throwing her across the room. He forced her into the wall with her back facing him. Kate shuddered as he pulled off her shirt. She snuck a look at her mother as Wayne went over to his closet. Diane was looking at her apologetically with fear.

Kate turned back to face the wall and closed her eyes as Wayne came back with a belt in hand. She bit her tongue to hold in a cry as she felt the belt hit her back, drawing blood from old scars. It hurt. It took four more hits for Kate to let out a noise. On the fifth hit, she was unable to suppress the sob of pain that came out of her mouth.

As she stood against the wall, Kate heard Wayne walk away, and she fell to the floor. She then picked herself up, grabbed her shirt, and fled the room without sparing her mother another glance.

Kate went straight to the bathroom, grabbing linen out of the closet on the way. After closing the door, Kate slid to the floor and let her tears fall for a couple of minutes.

After she'd run out of tears, Kate set her shirt on the floor to the side, and picked up the linen. She ripped the linen into strips, and picked up one of them. Looking at the deep and bloody welts on her back, Kate wrapped the strip around one of the cuts, and tied it.

She'd reached out and grabbed another one when the door opened. Wayne came in and opened the cabinet, grabbing a small box. Kate made a face of disgust when she saw what the box contained.

"Don't want anymore kids," Wayne grinned.

Kate noticed him staring at her, and suddenly remembered that she was only wearing a bra on the top. She quickly grabbed her shirt and covered herself up.

Wayne raised his eyebrows, "Nice. You really are quite beautiful."

Kate glared at him until he finally left. She shut the door behind him, locking it this time, and finished bandaging her back.

* * *

So, there you go. Review please!! :)


	4. Grits

OMG!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!

I haven't updated any of my stories in forever.

**Disclaimer: Why does anyone even bother writing these?**

* * *

The following day, Jack met Kate at her locker.

"Hey," he got her attention.

"Hey," she turned to face him.

"What's your first period?" Jack asked, "I'll show you the way there."

"Uhh," Kate answered, "I've got Chemistry."

Jack smiled, "Me too. Follow me and I'll show you the way there."

The two of them started to leave when Sawyer came up to them.

"Hey Freckles," he said, "Wanna get it on?"

Kate raised her eyebrows, "Keep dreaming Sawyer."

Jack left, with Kate in tow as Sawyer watched from where he was and smirked, "You'll change your mind Freckles."

"Sorry about him," Jack said as they walked, "He's an ass."

Kate smiled, "I don't really mind."

The two reached the intended classroom and Jack took his seat next to his lab partner while Kate stood and waited to find out where she should sit.

When the whole class had arrived, the only seat left was the one by Claire, so Kate sat there.

"Hi," Claire introduced herself, "I guess we'll be lab partners. I'm Claire."

Kate smiled, "Kate. Have you lived here long?"

"Nah," Claire responded, "I actually just moved here from Australia last summer. Where are you from again?"

"Iowa."

"Ah, corn-fed girl," Claire smiled, "I'm sorry but, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Kate responded.

"Are you a Gemini?"

Kate nodded.

"I thought so," Claire nodded, "You're passionate, mysterious . . . . You have all the qualities of a Gemini. Most people don't believe in that stuff. Astrology. But I find it really interesting."

Kate just smiled.

* * *

Later at lunch, Kate took her seat in between Claire and Jack. The two of them introduced them to the other people at their table. Charlie was next to Claire, and Boone, Shannon, Sayid, and Hurley were across from them.

"Hey Sweet cheeks," Sawyer shoved his way between Kate and Jack with a lunch tray, putting a chair between theirs and sitting in it.

Kate sighed, "Hey Sawyer."

Jack turned in his seat and glared, "Buzz off Sawyer."

Sawyer grinned, "No thanks Jackass."

"So," Kate but in, "Sayid, what classes are you taking?"

Kate's last class of the day was Algebra 2. The only seat left in that class just happened to be next to Sawyer.

"Well hey Freckles, "He said when she sat down next to him, "Had no idea you were stalkin' me."

"What are you talking about Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"Well you been in about half o' my classes."

"Yeah Sawyer," Kate responded sarcastically, "I asked them to change all my classes to match yours because I just want to be with you all the time."

"I knew it," Sawyer grinned, "I knew you'd want me."

Kate blushed but quickly covered it up and gave a nice eye roll to give her expression the effect she wanted.

"I saw that blush," Sawyer smirked.

Kate practically ran out of the classroom when the final bell rang. She went to her locker, trying desperately to forget about the emotions coursing through her that she didn't understand.

After a brief stop at her locker, she went to the motorcycle that she'd just unpacked that morning and drove home.

* * *

When she reached her house, she sighed upon seeing the truck out front. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and then froze.

She saw Wayne. He was standing in the middle of their small kitchen and glaring at her.

Kate returned the look, "What?"

Wayne held up the remains of the bed sheet she'd torn up the previous night, and pointed to a spot on the kitchen floor. Kate looked at the spot and groaned internally, closing her eyes in mental pain.

On the floor was what Wayne called grits. It was a small pile consisting of small rocks, pieces of glass, and other tiny sharp and hard things.

Kate sighed and kneeled down on the pile, this time closing her eyes in physical pain as the grits cut into her knees.

"Now you stay there until I tell you otherwise," Wayne ordered.

Hours later, Kate was still in that position on the floor when the front door opened. It was her mother.

Kate looked up at her, pleading.

Diane looked at her daughter sympathetically. She looked like she was about to do something when Wayne walked into the room and looked pointedly at Kate before looking Diane in the eyes.

Diane gave her daughter one last look before heading up the stairs and leaving Kate where she was.

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!!


End file.
